gecetynkareucefandomcom-20200213-history
Tynka
Tynka '('Ty and Ti/'nka') is the romantic pairing of Ty Blue and Tinka Hessenheffer. Ty is a total opposite of Tinka and vice versa. She has mentioned that he's "denim" while she's "sequins." Ty said that Tinka is "A wackjob with good hair." He showed interest in her by asking to go on a second date. They danced together and Tinka kisses Ty on the cheek at the end of their date. Also, Ty and Tinka have a lot of chemistry. Caroline Sunshine, who plays Tinka, has acknowledged this couple on her Twitter, saying that her favorite episode is when Ty and Tinka went on a date. Caroline Sunshine has also tagged "Tynka" on Twitter. It has also been confirmed that Ty will be dating one of the main characters in season 3. It would most likely be Tinka. This relationship is very popular, and supported by most of the GeCe and Reuce shippers. Tynka Moments Season 1 'Give It Up' *Ty laughs at Tinka's joke about Deuce's hair needing "a little help". *Tinka walked up to Ty (And Deuce) smiling. *When Tinka was talking to Ty (And Deuce) she was smiling as if she couldn't help it. *As Gunther was talking, Ty was still looking at Tinka. *When Tinka was talking it looked like Ty was looking at her smiling a little. *Ty wanted to know what Tinka (And Gunther) were dancing for. *Tinka went to Deuce instead of Ty saying his hair could use a little help. 'Add It Up' *Tinka and Ty go on a date. *Tinka and Ty dance together. *While they are dancing they are obviously having fun. *Ty asks Tinka out on a second date. *Tinka said she would think about going on a second date, but it probably wouldn't work out because they're total opposites. *Ty was willing to give back the 50 bucks Gunther gave him, and he apologized about taking the money. *Tinka says that Ty was a perfect first date. *After Tinka said she will think about going on a second date, she kisses Ty's cheek. *Tinka said she wasn't sure about going on another date because they are so different, not because she didn't like him or not want to go. *Ty said he would think about a second date, a lot. 'Age It Up' *When Gunther asks out Danielle, you could see Ty and Tinka standing together in the background. *When Gunther told Ty he couldn't hang out with him because he had a cheerleader, Ty was left upset. That's when Tinka stepped in to scold Gunther because he was being rude. (Maybe Ty specifically). *When Tinka walked away in the same direction as Ty. Maybe to find Ty and cheer him up. 'Break It Up' *When Ty and Gunther swapped clothes, Tinka was checking Ty out and CeCe was checking Gunther out. *When Ty and Gunther swapped clothes, Ty and Tinka had matching outfits. *When Gunther said, "Ty looks good, don't you think?", Tinka was smiling and nodding. ---- Season 2 'Season 2 Opening Sequence' *The scene from Add It Up where Ty and Tinka are dancing is on the theme song. This shot is the only one from season 1 that was carried over into the next season. This could possibly hinting them getting together later in the show. 'Camp It Up' *Ty and Tinka play ping-pong together. *Ty didn't want to hurt Tinka with the "zing-pong" technique. *Tinka spent most of her day with Ty, just because she wanted him to "buff up" his "male pride". *Ty and Tinka looked like they were having fun together. *Ty looked scared and nervous when he hit Tinka with the Zing pong technique *Tinka was joking around in a fun way with Ty. *Ty seemed inpressed that Tinka could beat him. 'Split It Up' *Tinka was smiling when she saw Ty on TV. 'Whodunit Up' *Tinka put a note in Ty's locker *Ty thought Tinka was his secret admirer. *When he 'figured out" that was "Tinka", he seemed happy. *When Ty saw Tinka walk by with the note in her hands, he looked really happy about it. *Ty went up to tinka saying "Tinka, Tinka, Tinka. I guess the secret's out" while smiling. *Tinka knows that Ty uses way too much body spray *Tinka has been around Ty even in seventh grade she says. *Deuce told Tinka that she was Ty's secret admirer and Ty was like "Yeah" in a laughing happy sort of way. *When Tinka said it wasn't her, Ty was upset. *Tinka wanted to help Ty find a girl so he could be happy. 'Reality Check It Up' *Ty made it clear that he disapproved when Rocky said that Tinka made her want to throw up; defending Tinka. ---- Season 3 'Ty It Up' *Ty and Tinka dance together. *Ty and Tinka hug when they're done dancing. *Ty changes his mind about wanting to be on Shake It Up, Chicago!, possibly so he can get closer to Tinka. *One of the reasons Ty auditioned with Tinka could be because he felt sorry for her that Gunther left. *Tinka thanks Ty for dancing with her so she would get in and then hugs him. Episodes with a Tynka Plot/Subplot * Add It Up: Ty & Tinka go on a date. * Camp It Up: Ty & Tinka play ping-pong together. * Ty It Up: Ty & Tinka dance together. Tynka Fanon Tynka Colour: *'Blue' = Ty's surname, and Tinka's colour dress on their date. (see Add It Up). Tynka Number: *''4'' = '''Episode number of their 1st date. '''Tynka Food: *'Pickles = '''Their first date was the Pickle Museum '''Tynka Day:' *'November 28th = '''Original air date of the episode "Add It Up" '''Tynka Instrument:' *'Alto saxophone' = The instrument that was playing when they danced. (see "Add It Up") Tynka Sport: *'Ping-Pong '= The sport they played in Camp It Up. Tynka Fans' Offical Name: *'Tynkarinas' Tynka BOSS *'Gunther Hessenheffer'= In Add It Up he chose Ty not Deuce or someone else, not? Tynka Animal *'Kittens '= Tinka was "Bursting" kittens when Ty asked Tinka out on a date. Tynka SIU Soundtrack *'After Party' = The people who portray Ty and Tinka, Roshon Fegan and Caroline Sunshine, sang this song together. Official Tynka Song: *'''Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars = Even with all the glitter and how weird Tinka is, Ty loves her for who she is. '''Tynka Official Roleplayers (Dating): *@MsHessenheffer *@xxTyBlue = On twitter. Tynka RP on tumblr (Gf and Bf) *[http://askto-ty.tumblr.com/ http://'askto-ty.tumblr'.com/] *[http://sparkly-tinka.tumblr.com/ http://'sparkly-tinka'.tumblr.com/]